I need you
by kateclairex
Summary: The beach scene from Catching Fire with a Captain Swan twist.


_So this prompt was left in the tag from a nonnie who messaged __leatherconditionerandeyeliner__ on tumblr and is the Beach Scene from Catching Fire with a Captain Swan twist. Bonus Points if you catch the P&P reference :) _

There was something so beautiful about the image of Hook's coat billowing in the breeze against the twilight sky. He stood so still, quietly taking the in the air, perhaps in the hopes of giving him solace of the things to come.

A part of her didn't want to disturb him, just seeing him look completely vulnerable was something she'd seen, but never quite experienced until now. She was stood a distance away, mainly so he didn't see her, but the pain etched upon his face was too familiar for Emma not to recognise. She'd been there too many times.

"You know, if you didn't want to be found I don't think here was the best place to come," she made her voice light as she walked towards him but it didn't stop him from tensing as she stood next to him.

"And why would that be, Swan?" A statement that would often be accompanied by a playful tone and a cocky grin was instead lackluster.

"You lived on the sea for centuries; you take comfort in being here and why shouldn't you? It's your home," she spoke in soft tones, more than anything she didn't want this to be turned into an argument.

"It was my home." He didn't look at her when he said it but the message was clear.

He said no more than that and Emma wasn't too sure how to reply, so instead they stood, staring out at the sea. It was dangerous for them to be stood there like this, Zelena could appear any second. If it were to happen Emma wasn't sure what she'd do. Let Hook kiss her and lose all that magic she was just beginning to accept, something that had the promise of saving Henry and her family and Hook… Or let the Witch take him but have the chance to defeat Zelena? When David had told her about this curse that had been bestowed on Hook, she wasn't surprised. The days after Ariel's departure Hook had been distant; she perhaps thought his feelings had changed.

"David told you didn't he?" Maybe she really was an open book.

"We need to talk about this. Let's sit." She didn't care that the sand was damp from the waves earlier that day and sat down decisively. Hook was more reserved and instead just stared down at her.

"But Zelena…?"

She took the cuff of his coat and dragged him down next to her without too much resistance. "Then we'll be vigilant while we do it." So, that's what they did, positioning themselves so they could see the beach in both directions; Emma's right shoulder and hip pressed against his.

"I know what you're doing," Emma knew how stubborn he could be about things, but she was stubborn too, and she was not just going to let him sacrifice himself.

"Aye, is that so?" Did he think these rhetorical questions would make Emma just give up and leave? What did he take her for?

The frustration of the situation hit Emma hard, the anger and resentment bubbled over until she couldn't take it anymore. "What did you think? That telling David about this curse so he can protect us after you've gone and given yourself to Zelena would help matters? Yeah, Regina could come up with some protection spells but let's face it that wouldn't be the end. She is coming for us with or without your curse."

"So what is my choice instead, love? Kiss you so you lose your magic? Do realise how vulnerable you would be? I couldn't watch you…" He sighed and it was like the sadness flowed out of him. "This curse ends with you and your family being hurt either way. I can't watch that."

"What are you saying?" She angled herself and looked at him. She searched those deep blue eyes and still she couldn't fathom what he thought this would achieve.

"I don't want you to forget how different our circumstances are. If you die and I live, there is no life left for me. In that year without you I tried to go back to my old life and my selfish lifestyle lead us to this. If I truly lost you, I wouldn't know what I'd do. I could never be happy again." She started to object to these claims but he held a finger to her lips. "It's different for you. It would be more difficult for Zeleana to take your magic; you could protect your family and beat her. And I have no doubt you will, love. I'm not saying losing me wouldn't be hard but you have other people who make your life worth living."

She knelt in front of him and took his face in her hands. She nearly wept when she realised that he wasn't lying. He truly believed that she could carry on her life without him. She'd been lost for so long and it wasn't her family or her magic that rooted her. It was him. She didn't resent the walls that she'd had around her for so long, it had protected her heart, but she regretted how long it had taken her to realise that he'd broken them down a long time ago. He'd bewitched her, body and soul, and in that moment, she realised, she loved him.

He still wouldn't fully look at her and she could imagine how much this was killing him to say. He took a piece of her blonde hair and played with it between his fingers, "Your family needs you," and she knew that he was right; of course her family needs her. "Nobody needs me." There was only resignation and remorse left in his voice.

A part of what he said was right. David had taken a liking to him and one day she could imagine them being great friends but he would mourn and move on with the rest of the town. It would hit Henry hard but knowing him for such little time wouldn't be too devastating for him in the end. There is only one person that would be damaged beyond repair if he were to give himself up. Emma.

"I do, I need you," She said it so softly and it was only him tipping his eyes towards her that she knew he heard her. The way he looked at her, made her body tremble. They searched each other's eyes for a moment and the heartbreak Emma felt was reflected in the eyes of his. She felt his hand brushing a way a stray tear she didn't realise had escaped. His hand stayed there, cradling her cheek.

"I love you, Emma Swan."

She didn't want to think about the consequences, she didn't care if the battle was steeper for doing this, she would rather face a more difficult battle if it meant he was by her side.

And with that thought, she kissed him.


End file.
